


My Hero Story

by blackclovers



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Evie is Ben's sister, F/F, bnha au, mal is overpowered, uma is a good friend
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-10 14:04:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15950870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackclovers/pseuds/blackclovers
Summary: Before Evie became the hero Poison Blue, she was a regular high school student.





	My Hero Story

_The first quirk was discovered long ago. As time progressed, 80% of the world's population now had some kind of superpower. In this super-powered society that we now live in, we need heroes to stop villains who abuse their abilities. My name is Evie Grimhilde, and this is my story of how my friends and I became the earth's strongest heroes._

-

Evie Grimhilde was four when she discovered her quirk. Needless to say, the blue-haired toddler was terrified when she witnessed her toys melting as she touched them. The child’s loud cries echoed throughout the halls in her house and soon she saw her mother angrily storm into the room to silence her screams. The woman was visibly irritated that her child was causing so much noise. Before the impatient mother could open her mouth to scream at the child, she noticed the toys and her eyebrows raised in curiosity as her sobbing child held the ruined dolls. The villain's anger subsided and quickly turned into pride after realizing her flesh and blood had finally awakened her quirk. Now, the Evil Queen was not one to constantly praise her daughter, in fact she rarely ever had anything encouraging or motherly to tell her child, but even villains would feel a sense of joy seeing that their own kin had inherited their powers.

"Mommy! Mommy!! My dollies turned melty!" the little girl frantically ran up to her mother and showed the dolls, which were all mangled, disfigured and dripping with what appears to be a poisonous liquid.

The woman ignored her child's cries and placed her hands on Evie's shoulder and looked at her child with a wicked smile. Even Evie felt terrified by her mother's strange behavior because she was not accustomed to her mother not being judgmental.

"Evie, my dear girl! You have finally manifested your quirk. Just like me, you have a powerful quirk. Together, the two of us shall take over the world." says the Evil Queen.

The bluenette hadn't a clue what her mother was saying, all she wanted was to get her toys back to how they were, so she could continue her tea party. Evie would soon learn that her destroyed toys would be the least of all her problems from here on.

-

As soon as Evie had awakened her quirk, her mother began training her. Any rational person would question why a toddler who was barely able to sing the ABCs in its entirety was forced to learn how to fight and wreak havoc on society. But the Evil Queen was not a rational person, after all she was barely a person. The wicked villain also discovered that her daughter had not only inherited her quirk of poison release, but her child's quirk had mutated into releasing pheromones with multiple different effects. The villain's dream of world domination was so close, she could taste it and all she needed was to raise her daughter to be the best weapon out there.

-

When Evie was eight, her mother was captured by pro heroes. While Evie was busy in school, the heroes known as Beast King and Mulan had found her mother's hideout and finally arrested her. Two representatives from the hero association had arrived around lunch time to speak to her teacher to explain the situation. The 8-year-old was informed that her mother was not to be released and she will instead be adopted by the famous hero couple, Beast King and Beauty. Even though Evie was never fond of her mother's evil schemes, she couldn't bring herself to feel ecstatic about her mother's arrest. That was still her mother at the end of the day.

Although it's not like Evie wants to see her mother set free and causing chaos in the world. By the end of the day, Evie was introduced to her new adoptive parents and brother Ben, whom she already knew from school.

Her new parents and brother taught her how to use her quirk for the greater good of humanity. She was no longer expected to harm or trick others. Eventually, Evie learned that her poison and pheromone control have the potential to do more good than harm. She diligently practiced rescue simulations with her new parents and found that her quirk was useful in getting rid of debris. Every time she succeeded, she would receive massive praise from her new family.

With this new environment, Evie blossomed from a wannabe villain and into the ideal hero that people see in movies and comic books. The young Latina also made many new friends. There was Chad, who could copy other peoples’ quirks and use them to some extent. Bless his heart, but the young boy was not the brightest crayon in the box. There was also Audrey, who had a powerful voice quirk with screeches released in sound waves; Audrey once broke every window in her own house when she threw a tantrum.

Lonnie's quirk made her all around super strong and fast. The Asian teen had a heart of gold and was the definition of hero material like her mother, Mulan, who was ranked the third best in the country. It was awkward at first since Mulan was one of the reasons why Evie’s mother was taken into maximum security, but the girls quickly became good friends.

And last, but not least, was her brother Ben, who had inherited her adoptive father's beast transformation quirk. Her adoptive mother would jokingly complain about how she wished Ben had inherited her quirk of gravity manipulation. The two of them rarely spoke when they were students in the same school, but once Evie joined the family, they were inseparable. Ben was like a protective, but clumsy big brother. The two of them quickly bonded over the color blue and spent years wearing matching outfits. They shared everything, even the top spot for grades in school and Ben never thought of her as his adoptive sister, but rather a true sister.

A good family with morals, good friends and good grades.

Evie's new life was perfect.

-

"Are you ready for tomorrow's entrance exam for Auradon?" Ben asked his sister as he walked down the stairs in their training room at the basement. He was wearing his signature blue pajamas and slippers. The young man had come to tell his sister that it was time for bed, but he knew Evie would still be up training.

The two of them were now fifteen years old and the first step to becoming a pro hero is to be a student in the hero course at the best school in the country. If Japan had UA to raise aspiring heroes, the United States had Auradon. Unlike most mundane high schools in the country, which have incoming freshmen who are 14, Auradon required all students to be either 15 or 16 because students are expected to do internships with heroes and therefore they legally had to be at an age where they could work.

Evie stopped firing at target dummies with the poisonous liquid that she secreted from her hands and turned her attention to her brother. The bluenette teenager wiped away the sweat from her forehead with a towel that was laying on a chair and smiled at her adoptive brother.

"Of course! I'm gonna be part of the hero course with you" she grinned and gave him a thumbs up. Ben chuckled at his sister’s antics.

"I wish mom and dad hadn't used their recommendation on me. It seems kind of unfair that I get to go straight to the hero class while you, Chad, Audrey and Lonnie actually have to take the entrance exam" Ben sighed.

"Don't worry about it. I'm going to ace that test, just you wait." Evie proudly declared.

"You definitely will sis. I guess I'll leave you to train some more, but make sure you're well rested. You should never show up to an exam without proper sleep."

"Alright  _mom_ " Evie teased and her brother rolled his eyes. As Ben walked back upstairs, he saw the accuracy of Evie’s shots and how much stronger her toxins have now become. His sister has become so strong.

The next day, Evie and her friends found themselves standing in front of the prestigious school that fostered many heroes, including their parents. The staff instructed them to sit in their assigned seats for the written part of the exam. As prospective students rolled in one by one, Evie looked around to see her competition. Audrey was her only friend in the group who got to sit with her, Chad and Lonnie had been separated in this ridiculously large testing hall. From behind, she could hear some other students whispering about her in awe.

"That's Evie Grimhilde! Her mother was the famous villain Evil Queen, who was captured 7 years ago. She was adopted by Beast King and Beauty! Wow, she's even prettier than on the news! I heard she has a very strong quirk!" Evie heard a female voice say and she blushed. For as long as she could remember, Evie has always liked girls. Even when she was still being raised by Evil Queen to become a weapon, she often found herself staring at pretty girls on tv and movies. When she came out to her friends and families, they were all very supportive; Chad even joked that now he has someone to talk about pretty girls with because Ben was too serious for his own good.

"Look at you being popular with girls already just like in middle school." Audrey teased and poked her friend’s cheek.

"Shut up" Evie laughed.

Suddenly the chattering died down until the entire hall became silent; Evie could swear she could hear a pen drop. She turned around to see what had everyone speechless and found herself just as taken aback by the new girl who entered the room. It would not be an exaggeration for Evie to say this girl was the prettiest girl she's ever laid eyes on. From her straight purple hair to her green eyes and sharp nose, the girl was beautiful and had an aura of mystery around her. Next to the girl was an equally gorgeous, black female with blue hair and both were dressed in all leather.

 _They look familiar._ Evie thought, but couldn't put a name to those faces.

"T-That's Mal, daughter of Maleficent and Uma, daughter of Ursula. What are they doing here?" Audrey stuttered.

_So that's why they look so familiar._

Anyone who's dream is the be a hero knows about Maleficent and Ursula. The two women were some of the worst villains in history until they were captured just recently a few months ago. Evie is in no position to judge someone's bloodline since she is also the daughter of a once infamous villain, but she couldn't help but question why two villain children of Mal and Uma's caliber would enroll into a school for heroism. Then again, just because their parents were evil doesn't mean their offspring are too. It seems Audrey had similar thoughts as her best friend, only Audrey was not ashamed to share her thoughts out loud.

"Why are two devil spawns applying to this school? This school is for heroes, they don't teach world domination! This must be some cruel joke or prank because this does not make sense. Maybe they’re here to kill us, we should be careful." Audrey sneered.

"Audrey, just because their mothers were evil doesn't mean they are." Evie sighed, internally scolding herself for having similar thoughts earlier.

"Evie do you hear yourself?! Their mothers are Male-"

Evie cut her off before Audrey could continue her rant.

"Yeah I know. Maleficent and Ursula. And my mom was a notorious villain too, does that mean I shouldn't apply here either?"

"That's different. You were adopted by heroes when you were young. Those two were still under evil's reign just months ago! Especially Maleficent's daughter! Her mother almost killed my mother years ago! There’s no way these two have anything except bad intentions." whispered Audrey.

"And is that not also the fault of other heroes who were present during that incident, my adoptive parents included? If they had captured them earlier, those two girls wouldn't have been raised in such an environment. Even though I only spent a few years with my biological mother, my childhood sucked. All she did was force me to do bad things. I’m sure Maleficent and Ursula treated their daughters just as terribly as mine treated me. However, we can’t just judge them. If they were truly evil, don’t you think they would have appeared on the news by now for some kind of attack on the city? Also, I get that Maleficent did awful things to your family and I am not justifying her villainous actions. I was there with you at the hospital when your mother was admitted into it. But her daughter was not part of that and it’s unfair of you to blame them. Plus, this place is filled with pro heroes, I doubt they would try anything evil."

"Fine, we don't even know if they're going to make it in anyway. Whatever. I’m just going to keep an eye on them because what if they have some bomb planted. I’m not taking any chances." Audrey shook her head and groaned, she knew there was no point in arguing with Evie, because deep down she knew that Evie was indeed right. 

If Evie wasn't so focused on her best friend, she would've noticed the stares from Mal and Uma.

"That's the Evil Queen's daughter who was adopted by heroes right?" Mal asks her best friend, completely ignoring all the terrified and confused stares from the rest of the students.

"Yeah. She's the only one in this sea of idiots who knows better to judge us for our mothers' actions. These people aren't exactly subtle with their thoughts. It's cool that at least there's one person who isn't a fucking bitch. Also…she's exactly your type, I totally support you if you decide to ask her out." Uma says and winks at her friend.

Mal rolled her eyes and lightly shoved Uma, who was still grinning.

"Shut up and let's go find our seats. I'm going to show all these fucking bastards who they're messing with. They're going to regret doubting us when I place first on this shitty exam. I'm gonna make all these asswipes eat their shitty words and thoughts." Mal smirks.

"Y'know, your word choices aren't exactly heroic. No wonder they think we're evil." Uma shrugged, not actually bothered by Mal’s tone.

"These people don't matter. I couldn’t care less what they have to say or think about you and me. All that matters are our actions. I'm not gonna talk people to death in fights."

"Fair enough" Uma shrugged her shoulders and the two young ladies found their seats. Everyone around them looked visibly scared by just their presence alone. Mal couldn’t help but laugh at how these other teenagers wanted to be pro heroes, but they were terrified to just be in the same room as children of infamous villains.

After about 10 more minutes, the proctor and ice hero, Ice Queen Elsa, started the written part of the exam. The hundreds of students spent 2 hours until Elsa declared the end of the written portion. The exams had been charmed by someone's quirk to fly into the proctor's desk the second time was up.

"Alright everyone. Take a short break and get some food. We will begin the physical exam soon. Come back here in an hour" Elsa tells the students.

"How do you think you did, Eves?" Audrey asks.

"I finished it in like half an hour. It was honestly very easy. Mostly everything I studied ended up being on the exam, so I feel pretty confident." Evie shrugs and Audrey stares. "You're such a nerd, Evie"

"And proud! Now let's go find Chad and Lonnie. I hope Chad is okay, he's never been good with exams" Evie states.

"Oh god, he probably cried." Audrey chuckles and the two left to find their friends.

Meanwhile Mal and Uma were sitting by the front lawn of the school, everyone else kept a healthy 50ft distance from them. Not that it bothered the two because they didn’t want to speak to the other students anyway. They had brought their own lunches, so they wouldn’t need to spend money.

"How'd you do? I was expecting something hard." Uma asks Mal while eating a fish sandwich. Mal was eating some fish and chips that Uma made for her.

"It was easy. I don't wanna admit it but having a super villain mother helped a lot." Aside from the basic natural disaster rescue questions, a majority of the exam questions were about how to foil a villain's plot and both Mal and Uma had been surrounded by B and A list villains enough to see flaws in every plan. 

"You got that right" Uma nodded and took another bite of her sandwich.

-

After the break, everyone returned in exactly an hour. Elsa and Cinderella, the glass hero, began to explain the next part of the exam. 

"Everyone please pay attention to the screens in the front of the room. You will all be divided into groups A, B, C, and D. Throughout the obstacle courses, there will be robots for you to defeat. They will be worth 1, 2 or 3 points villain points. Naturally the goal of this exam is to gain as many points as possible. You are free to use your quirk as much as you want, so long as you do not injure the other contestants. I must emphasize that injuring another contestant will result in an automatic disqualification. Lastly, there will also be a fourth type of robot, which is worth 0 points. Think of it as an extra obstacle that is there to waste your time and energy from fighting the other ones. You're all better off just avoiding them." Elsa explains as the students patiently listened. 

"Now if you look beneath your seat, you will see which group you have been placed into."

The students quickly reached under their seats to see which group they had been placed in. Evie looked at the note and smiled when she was in Group A while Audrey had been placed in Group C. Even though Evie loves her best friend, she knows she's better off in a group by herself because that's how you stand out to the judges.

Mal reached under her seat. Group A. Uma had been placed in Group B.

The purple haired teen smirked because she couldn't wait to show everyone in Group A what she's made of.

-

The students for Group A gathered in the separate training facility. Every single of them were visibly nervous except for Mal, Evie and a tall boy with brawny arms and a beanie, who everyone later learned was named Jay. Jay happily greeted Mal, the two of them were friends when they were younger because they were neighbors. Just like Mal, Uma and Evie, Jay was also the child of a former villain. 

"Hey Mal!" Jay smiled and waved.

The purple haired girl nodded with her arms crossed as acknowledgement.

"Where's Uma? Isn't she always with you?"

"She's in Group B."

"Ahh, cool. You think you're gonna get more points than me?" smirked the taller teenager.

"Are you challenging me?"

"Are you accepting?"

"You're on" Mal grinned as she declared and the two of them fist bumped.

Evie watched the exchange between the two villain kids and smiled. 

_See Audrey, she's not this evil monster you think she is._

A loud and commanding voice roared through the entrance gate, which successfully halted all the conversations that were happening between the prospective students. Evie recognized the voice from the hero, Hercules, whose quirk gave him strength that was almost godlike. "Alright listen up kids. We're going to start the second part of this exam. Like Ice Queen told you all earlier, you are all free to use your quirks to its full capabilities, but you are not allowed to attack one another. There are cameras set up all over the dome and if we catch you being, well un-hero-like, we will disqualify you even if you passed the written part with flying colors. No exceptions. With that said, on your mark, get set, GO!"

_BZzzzZt_

With the sound of the horn signaling the start of the exam, everyone hastily rushed into the dome and were quickly greeted by some robots. The obstacle course was inside a dome and littered with the remains of ruined buildings like some post-apocalyptic city. The bluenette heroine was aware that she did not have time to dilly dally and fired her poisonous liquid onto three of the robots with perfect precision. The robots stopped at their tracks and started malfunctioning. Evie grinned proudly as the other students watched the robots freeze and melt on the spot, successfully awarding Evie with 8 points. No one dared to get too close, fearing that they too would melt from the poison.

"Did you guys see that?! How do we compete with a quirk like  _that?!_ " someone in the crowd shouts.

“That quirk is unreal!” another student adds.

“Shoot, I might as well just drop out now” a third competitor sighs.

Evie wasted no time worrying about what the competition were doing and ran further into the dome to find more targets. She knows that she is one of the few to have passed the entrance and she can’t afford to slack off just because she’s ahead. The other competitors behind her regained their composure and dispersed throughout the dome. Desperation and determination filled the air. Everyone had to destroy as many robots as they can. Regardless if other competitors were friend or foe.

_I have to make it. I have to be in the hero course even if it kills me!_

-

15 minutes had elapsed, and the clock had only another 15 minutes remaining before the exam comes to a close. The number of robots that were left in the dome for Group A was unknown, but Evie doubts there were that many. Most of the contestants had gathered to the center of the dome to hunt for some extra points just to be safe, so it’s safe to assume that whatever they find here will be the last remaining robots. Everyone stopped what they were doing as they felt the ground below shaking uncontrollably.

“Why is the whole ground shaking?!” someone frantically yells.

"What the hell? Does someone have an earthquake quirk here?!" a student screams while struggling to stay balanced.

A few seconds later, four massive robots appeared from the ground below. Evie's eyes widened in shock when she saw that the 0 points robot were at least triple the size of all the other robots.

_So that's why they said it's better to just avoid them. These guys are ridiculously huge._

Most of the students were frozen in their place from fear as the robots locked onto their locations and began charging forward slowly.

"Run for your lives! This is just crazy!" a voice yells and everyone starts running back to the entrance. In the chaos, the zero pointers knocked into the buildings, dropping debris everywhere indiscriminately. Evie nervously watched as the robots came towards her direction. Despite how powerful her poison quirk was, she could not possibly emit enough venom to destroy something this big. Like a deer caught on headlights, Evie found it hard to breathe and move as the large chunks of metal locked onto her. Every part of her body was telling her to run, but the hero in her couldn't just abandon all the people who had been injured from the debris. Several people had been stopped by the falling stones and they all appeared too injured to escape. Disregarding her instincts, Evie ran towards the few students who had been trapped. She could never live with herself if she knew she didn’t save these other competitors.

"Don't worry. I'll save you guys!" Evie shouts to the terrified teenagers and began melting some of the debris that people were trapped under. Her poison did not work that well on rock and rubble, but it was slowly burning through all the stones.

Evie continued to save her fellow contestants until she noticed a large, looming shadow over her. The young heroine looked behind her to see one of the zero pointers were right in front of her. The robot lifted one of its metal arms, ready to strike Evie and the girl she was trying to save.

_Oh crap!_

She closed her eyes tightly and braced for impact. When she didn't feel any pain, she slowly opened her eyes and saw a giant purple dragon had stopped the robot. The dragon was clutching onto the robot with its claws sinking into the pieces of metal. A scaly purple tail was protectively wrapped around Evie to prevent her from getting hurt.

"You alright there princess?" asked the dragon.

"Huh?" Evie blinked in response.

"Whew! Good job Mal!" Jay shouted proudly. 

The dragon, who Evie now knew was Mal, used her claws to grab the chunks of metal and tossed the zero-pointer far away. The impact from the fall had caused the robot to self-destruct. Three other zero-pointers locked onto Mal and and Evie watched in awe as Mal single-handedly defeated every zero pointer. The young woman’s dragon-form gave her exception strength, but she also had the ability to breathe fire and burn the robots. The dragon stands there and proudly roars as fire blows out of her mouth. For the second time today, Evie was awestruck by Mal. There was something strangely beautiful about the girl’s dragon form and her combat skills were second to none.

Jay noticed Evie’s stares and smirked.

"That's one of Mal's quirk, dragon-fication" Jay tells Evie.

"One of them?"

_**BZZzzzZt** _

The buzzer signaled the end of the exam.

Evie took a sigh of relief as she sat on the rubble, dripping in sweat and covered with cuts and bruises that she will definitely feel for the next few days. Even with all the training she’s had, Evie was not as physically ready as she initially thought. But now it was time to go home, shower, rest and wait for the results in the mail.

-

A week has passed since the exam and Evie had spent a large part of the week nervously waiting for the letter of acceptance. She found herself constantly looking outside her window for the mail. Likewise, all her friends have been regularly checking the mail box multiple times a day. As the saying goes, a watched pot never boils, and by the fifth day, Evie decided to distract herself with further training. The letter will arrive when it arrives. She didn’t want to waste time just stalking the mail when she could be training. Her mother and father had begged her to take it easy since she was still bruised, but they settled for Evie training as long as it wasn’t too strenuous. They could see the entrance exam had somehow changed Evie. Everyone who knows Evie knows she’s a hard worker, but it seemed something or _someone_ from the exam had inspired Evie.

Something new stirred inside her after watching Mal defeat all the zero pointers without a breaking a sweat. Well dragons probably don’t sweat, but Mal took down the robots so easily that she wouldn’t have sweat regardless. Mal just made it look so easy when Evie couldn’t do a single thing the moment she saw the robots. Had Mal not been there, who knows what would have happened to her and the other contestants.

It should go without saying that the difference in their quirks' natural strengths played a significant role, but Evie knew better than to assume Mal was strong just because of her quirk. In fact, she believes that even if she and Mal swapped quirks, Mal still would have been able to handle the situation just from her clear instinct for battling. Mal’s mastery of her quirk was the result of countless hours of training, something Evie also has done, but their difference was too great.

_What made us so different? Am I not training hard enough? Is she going through some crazy training routine? Did her mother do anything to her?_

Evie was in the middle of her jog and lost in thought when she saw Ben excitedly running to her with a letter in his hand.

"Evie!! The mail came! It's from Auradon!"

The bluenette and her brother made their way back to their house to open the letter with their parents.

Once she opened the letter, a disc dropped, and a hologram started playing for the family. The hologram was a video message from the headmaster of the school and retired pro-hero, Fairy Godmother.

"Congratulations, Evie Grimhilde. We are honored to inform you that after your superb performance in both the written and practical exam, you have earned yourself a spot in Auradon's hero course, class A! We hope to see you in this upcoming school year. You would make a great addition to our school and we promise to help nurture you into one of the best heroes in society." The hologram stopped playing and Evie’s family stared at her, all of them looked just as excited as her.

"You got in!" Ben happily screams.

"That's our girl!" Beast King and Beauty hugged their child.

_I did it. I'm in the hero course._

-

Audrey, Lonnie and Chad all also made it to the hero courses. However, Chad had been placed in Class B instead of A. In the words of Audrey, Chad should be grateful he even made it to class B's hero course with how poorly he did in the written exam. The gang spent the remaining days celebrating together before the start of the school year. They all knew that they will have less time together soon once they begin their long road to being heroes. 

A few weeks later, everyone gathered for the first day of school and met at the auditorium for the orientation. At the orientation, Evie looked around to see if she recognized anyone from the entrance exams. When she heard Audrey's hiss, she looked at the direction Audrey was glaring angrily at and saw that Mal, Jay and Uma had also made it to the hero course. Evie felt a sense of relief knowing that the three of them, specifically Mal, had made it. Although there was never any doubt in her mind that Mal wouldn’t make it because her performance at the second part of the exam was spectacular.

"How did villains make it to the hero course?!" complained Audrey and Evie had to stop herself from rolling her eyes at her friend. She loves Audrey, but sometimes she wishes Audrey would just stop opening her mouth. Audrey’s whole quirk may revolve around her voice, but she really needs to learn when to stay quiet.

"Audrey, you can't just judge them based on their parents. There have been plenty of heroes who made villain kids and vice versa. Give them a chance." Ben tells Audrey and Evie was grateful that she didn’t have to be the one to lecture her friend again.

"But Audrey does have a point, you guys. Think about the school’s reputation. Allowing villains into this school just seems wack." Chad says.

"Oh, does it? Well, Chad, what does that say about you when they made it to Class A and you're in Class B? If the school acknowledges their abilities, who are we, specifically you and Audrey, to judge? They have every right to be here just as much as the next person. Plus, Uma was in my group during the second part of the exam and that girl was powerful. It’s great that she’s using her powers for good and not evil. Otherwise we’d be in trouble." Lonnie replies, and Chad decides to keep his mouth shut because his own friend had called him out.

"Everyone please be quiet!" one of the teachers yells and it was Pocahontas, the animal whispering hero. The students' chatter died down until it was completely silent. Satisfied by the peace and quiet, Pocahontas hands the microphone to the headmistress of the school.

"Thank you, sweetheart. Welcome returning Hero, general department, support and business class students. Also, welcome the new students to the next three years of your lives here at Auradon. We are so honored to see this brave new batch of first years, who I am sure are here to make a change in the world. I am your headmistress, Fairy Godmother. I am so delighted to see you all. This place will be your home and we have the highest hopes and expectations for each one of you. And now, we would like to welcome the freshmen representative, who placed first in the entrance exam. Everyone, please give a hand of applause for Mal."

"Who?!" Audrey and Chad shout in sync.

"Wooo! Go Mal! Yeah that's my best friend!" Uma cheers.

Mal slowly dragged herself up to the podium. The dragon quirk user was not expecting to give a speech. She was aware that she placed first in the entrance exam, but she has always hated public speaking. No one told her that placing first meant you would need to give a speech to hundreds of students. From the screen behind Mal, everyone could see the screen displaying the results from the entrance exams. Mal had gotten a total of 63 villain points and 27 rescue points, a total of 90 points. Evie had placed second overall with 35 villain points and 49 rescue points, a total of 84 points. Evie did manage to score 3 more points than Mal on the written portion of the exam.

Mal sighed as she stood behind the mic. Everyone watched in anticipation, all wondering what the daughter of such a famous villain would say now that she's the first-year representative of the best hero school in the country.

"I just wanted to say… I'm gonna be the best hero in this school. All of you are just extras" Mal boldly states and the crowd erupts in anger, except for Uma and Jay, who were laughing hysterically and Evie, Ben and Lonnie, who found her confidence very intriguing. 

"What did you just say?!" someone from the general class D shouts from in the front row and Mal rolled her eyes.

"You're not even in the hero course. Be quiet extra." Mal tells the student.

Fairy Godmother awkwardly takes the mic away to appease the crowd while Mal walked back to her seat next to Uma, ignoring the glares from everyone.

"Day one and you're already making more enemies than friends." Uma laughed, the young teen had placed fourth overall in the entrance exam with 37 villain points and 23 rescue points. 

"We're not here to make friends. These people are just stepping stones for us."

"You're pretty un-heroic for the first-year representative." said Uma while she shook her head.

"Shut the fuck up"

Evie watched Jay, Mal and Uma interact with a soft smile on her face. The bluenette wonders if she will get a chance to get to know them better once they start classes together. There was something about them, specifically a purple haired, foul-mouthed, dragon hero that intrigued her. She was different from the other heroes. Mal didn't go around preaching goodness and morality, but instead showed it through her actions. Despite the way she talked, Evie knows Mal's heart is in the right place. Mal's inner goodness was evident in the practical exam when she saved all those people, including those who bad-mouthed her and Uma, even though she was not obligated to. Who knows, maybe Evie was just over analyzing everything, and Mal just wanted rescue points? Regardless, Evie was certain she wanted to get closer to the green-eyed dragon.

-

After the assembly ended, the students left the auditorium to find their classroom for homeroom. Most of the class A students followed Evie and her gang, except Chad who was in Class B. Mal, Uma and Jay followed from behind, not in any rush to get to class early. The classroom was set in rows of 5 with 4 rows altogether for the 20 students. Mal, Uma and Jay settled for 3 of the seats in the last row and everyone else avoided sitting near the three of them.

 _‘Oh well, more room for us’_ Uma would always say to make light of everyone’s obvious fear

Evie and Ben sat in the first row while Audrey and Lonnie sat behind them them. The aspiring heroes continued chatting with one another until they noticed someone entering the room and standing in the front of the class.

"Alright class, settle down. Welcome to hero course class A, I am your homeroom teacher" the pro hero introduced herself and the class all watched in awe.

Except for Lonnie because the teacher was her mom.

"Oh my god, that's Mulan! The quirk erasing hero! She's our homeroom teacher?! This is awesome!" Audrey squealed, and Mulan shyly waved to her students. This was her first-year teaching and she had been given the freshmen hero class. It was her job to ensure that they all gain mastery over their quirks, so Mulan was rather nervous but also excited to meet her students. Lonnie, on the other hand, was rather embarrassed and upset about having to see her mother in and out of school now. Poor Lonnie.

The students all introduced themselves one by one, including Mal, who was less than enthusiastic about having to speak to the whole class. Everyone watched her warily, not forgetting the arrogant speech she had delivered not too long ago on that podium. Audrey was especially suspicious of her new classmate, while Evie smiled. Mal was different from the rest, her confidence and lack of interest in others' judgement made her interesting. When everyone was finished introducing themselves, Mulan explained how the rest of the year was going to be.

"We will have regular academic courses, but also classes that test your quirk's maximum capabilities. Under no circumstances are you allowed to use your quirks on one another, nor outside of the campus without proper authorization. As we all know, our quirks can be used to save people, but also harm people. Those with exceptionally powerful quirks need to be extra careful. Sometimes you may have good intentions, but you might end up doing more harm than good.”

The students listened nervously as Mulan spoke.

“Everyone, we will be doing a quirk aptitude test along with hero simulation. In groups of two, you will be partnering up with someone, and one team will be villains and the other will be heroes.” The teacher instructed, and everyone looked up at the board to see the pairings. Evie saw her name under the very first round. She was placed in a hero team and her partner was a certain purple dragon.

Round One: Evie/Mal vs Lonnie/Uma

Evie looked back to see Mal unbothered by the pairs. Uma also looked ecstatic to be facing off her best friend so early in game.

_This will be interesting._

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why I ended up writing so much. Thank you for reading! @/dovesholt


End file.
